


The Tree

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, December Prompt Challenge, Decorating the Tree, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Picking out a Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy and Daniel shop for their Christmas tree.





	

Once upon a beautiful, New York evening, the kind where the air seems crisper and the sky seems clearer, Peggy and Daniel Sousa made their way through on of the biggest Christmas tree lots that either of them had ever, searching for the perfect one that would add just the right amount of joy to their small but cozy home. While Daniel wanted the perfect, full and lush tree, Peggy was the one to bring home the scraggler, the one that needed just a little bit more love to make its beauty shine through, whose bald spots needed full size figurines just to be able to cover them up, and who tended to lean to one side. After a bit of disagreement, they decided that a tree somewhere in the middle, who stood tall and proud, but had a side you might have to put towards the wall, was the one to brighten up their home.

Wandering aimlessly through the aisles, they finally found one of the clerks, who understood their description of the tree perfectly, brought them to a smaller section of the lot and let them roam until the found the one, and to just holler his name when they were ready.

Still completely overwhelmed by their choices, the couple started at one end, inspecting every tree until they narrowed it down to just a few, and made their decision from there.

“Okay,” Daniel started, coming to stand in front of Peggy, “so we have trees A, B, and C. Pros and cons?”

“B is lovely, but there’s a couple branches that just seem odd.” She responded “I think they’re too long on the top.” She made a face towards the tree, and Daniel stifled a chuckle.

“So B is out. What about A and C?”

“C stands very straight, but they’re are quite a few bald spots, and while A is much more lush, it seems to lean this way.” She leaned one way, and Daniel turned towards the tree in question.

“You’re right, it does lean.” He turned back towards her. “A and C seem like a toss up.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Nope. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Her cheeks turned redder than they already were. “I’m happy with either. Rock-paper-scissors? I win, tree A, you win, tree C?”

A good idea, so he nodded holding out his fist, counting off. After a few ties, Peggy became victorious, crushing his scissors with her rock. From there, Daniel went and found the clerk while Peggy pulled their tree out of line from the others, standing with it until the men returned.

“Fine tree you’ve pick out here. That’ll be two-fifty.” The clerk said, taking the tree from Peggy.

Daniel took three dollars from his wallet, handing it over to the man and shaking his head when he dug in his pockets for coins. “Keep the change.”

The clerk’s smile grew ever larger, taking up most of his face. “Thank you very much, sir! For that, here’s some mistletoe.” He pulled it out of nowhere, secretly passing it to Daniel. “For good luck.” He whispered, giving Daniel a wink.

After the tree was loaded on top of the car, Daniel and Peggy made their way home, untying the tree as soon as they were parked, lugging it inside and screwing it into the stand until it was upright, and then adding cardboard underneath the feet until it was straight, finally adding water to the base.

“At least we have a tree up now.” Daniel remarked, sliding his arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

“I agree. But, it really does need lights.” 

So they unravel their strands, wrapping the tree and plugging them in, only to spend fifteen minutes finding the one bulb that was out, but eventually they got the tree lit up, twinkling softly in the dim light.

And while the lights looked lovely, there was still something missing, so they put up all their ornaments, little birds and snowflakes and baubles until the tree was covered, each ornament placed with care and consideration.

But, then tinsel was needed, so they wrapped those around the tree, quickly distracted by wrapping it on each other, but soon enough, the tree had lights, tinsel, and ornaments.

Still, something was missing.

Finally, after going through boxes and boxes, Daniel found his angel tree topper, and after some struggle to get in on and straight, they finally had the perfect Christmas tree, one that added just enough joy into their cozy little home.

“It’s perfect.” She remarked, standing next to Daniel as they gazed upon the tree.

Remembering the mistletoe the clerk gave him, he held it above his head and tapped Peggy’s shoulder, watching her turn to see the mistletoe.

“Gotta follow the rules, Peg.” He teased as she rolled her eyes, yet kissed him anyway, arms wrapping around his neck.

He chased her lips once they broke away, but she stopped him with a finger pressed up against his. “You’ll have to do a little more than that if you want another one.”

Dropping the mistletoe, he ran his hands up her sides and pulled her flush to her until she gasped, taking his opportunity to catch her lips, quickly becoming heated as her tongue forced its way into his mouth.

“Good enough.” She whispered, pulling him down to the couch, both laughing as they fell in the light of their Christmas tree, picking up where they last left off.


End file.
